Anime Stuff
by Matrilineal
Summary: Basically, this is a cross over of InuYasha, Naruto, Princess TuTu, Ouran High School Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, and Death Note. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Tobi, Deidara, L, and Light are played by me. This is my first fanfiction people. Be kind. xD

---

"Senpai…"

'_Annoying brat.'_

"…Senpai."

'_He'll stop soon; ignore it.'_

"Senpai."

'_Alright maybe he won't.'_

"Sen—"

"I heard you the first time, Tobi. Un."

Would this ever end? Only two hours into the mission and the Ex-Iwa nin was already tempted to knock out his masked partner and drag him the rest of the way. He really couldn't take much more of Tobi's nonstop chatter that usually consisted of things like 'Are we there yet?' or 'Deidara-senpai, let's play a game to make the time go by faster!' No and no.

First of all, they were in a forest. The mission was in Suna. No matter how autistic Tobi seemed at times, Deidara was almost completely sure that he could tell the difference between a forest and a desert. Note the word 'almost'. Second of all, there was no way in hell he was going to play a game with him. After once of playing eye-spy with him, Deidara now knew better.

/Flashback/

"I spy something... green!" Tobi nodded after several moments of deep thought.

"Green… Tobi! The whole damn forest is green, un!" The blonde nuke-nin pointed out impatiently as he stopped and looked over at the scores of green plants to his right.

"Deidara-senpai... You said you'd play…" His dark haired partner whined dejectedly, slouching slightly.

Deidara merely rolled his eyes, the visible one at least, as he looked around the area for a moment. "Fine… Is it... That? Un?" He lifted his hand and pointed over at a small shrub.

Tobi shook his head quickly. "Nope!"

The clay manipulator shot his partner an exhausted glare before starting forward again. "I give up, un."

"Fine... But... It was that plant… Over there!" He pointed in the same direction Deidara had.

The blonde turned, stopped, and frowned. "That's the same plant I was pointing at un."

"No… Weren't you pointing at that?" Tobi nodded over towards something right next to the small shrub.

Deidara huffed impatiently before making his way over to the afore mentioned mini-shrub. "This one un."

"Oh! I thought you meant that snake."

"Wait... What sna—Shit!!"

/End Flashback/

The kid was lucky that snake wasn't poisonous.

After a few moments of silence, Tobi continued speaking.

"Deidara-senpai?" He inquired slowly.

"Yes Tobi?" Deidara replied in a tone that in itself warned the masked man that it better be a good question or he'd be short a leg in a moment or two for interrupting the much appreciated silence between them.

"What's swirly, pretty, and in the middle of a forest?"

The blonde shot him a glare. "I'm not playing another game of eye-spy with you un."

"But…"

"No un." Deidara closed his visible eye again.

"But Deidara-sen—" Tobi started to speak again, his words seeming a bit rushed.

"I said no, Tobi un!"

"Deidara-senpai!! Wait you're—"

Tobi's words were cut off instantly as Deidara took another step forward. The blond stopped for a few moments, awaiting his partner's excuse. When no voice came to him, he decided to speak.

"I'm what, Tobi?"

Silence.

"...Tobi?"

More silence.

Opening his eye again, he turned and looked back behind him. No Tobi. He was just there a minute ago… Dammit! He was worse than a freakin' five year old!

"Tobi!" He called out, not really expecting a reply and was rewarded with none.

"To—"

"Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara turned, about to drill Tobi in the side of the head, before seeing him. His body was gone from the shoulders down. He was a freaking floating head.

"Tobi! What the hell did you do un?" The blonde eyed him, deciding to stay where he was for the time being.

"Deidara-senpai… I tried to tell you to watch out for the swirly thingy…" His partner sighed.

The Ex-Iwa nin stood his ground and glared at him. "What 'swirly thingy'? Un?" Words only used by complete idiots. I.E.- Tobi.

"The blue swirly thingy!" He nodded energetically.

Yeah. That was helpful.

"Well, I don't see anything. Un." Deidara shot, gesturing to the nothing that Tobi apparently saw as a blue swirl.

Tobi looked down. "Me neither."

"No, really un?" He snorted sarcastically.

"I think you're stuck." The spiky-haired Akatsuki member murmured, confused.

"Stuck? I'm in the same damn forest as you are! Un!"

"No… I'm in the forest… You're somewhere else... I think." After pausing for a moment, he added, "I'll try to get you out! Grab my hand!" Sticking his hand through the 'blue swirly thingy' that Deidara had walked into, the limb slowly became visible to the blonde on the other side of the portal.

Not. A. Chance.

"No." Was Deidara's blunt answer.

"Uh… Alright then… I'll come in and get you!"

"No! Wait! Tobi--!"

Too late. The idiot had already totally appeared in the forest, trapped like Deidara.

"You moron! Now we're both stuck un! You should've stayed out there!" The blonde balled his hands into fists and beat Tobi in the side of the head a few times.

Stumbling to the side, a bit dizzy from taking all those blows to the head, Tobi leaned against one of the many trees that were in the forest. He was glad, though, that Deidara hadn't chosen to use the exploding birds again. Those hurt a hell of a lot more than a few good punches. Bringing one hand to his head, he used the other to steady himself by gripping the trunk of the tree behind him. Still, the blond could be very violent and whatever type of punishment he decided to use on the spiky-haired Akatsuki was usually the painful type. Allowing a small sigh to pass his lips, he looked over at his afore mentioned partner who was now walking away from him.

"D-Deidara-senpai! Wait up!"

'_Great. This is just great, un_.' Deidara growled mentally, not even looking back at Tobi. Why couldn't it have been a normal day? Set out to do the mission, assassinate whoever, collect the pay for said assassination, and then beat on Tobi for screwing something up. That was the usual mission, anyways. But… Nowadays he didn't seem to have as much fun on those kinds of assignments. Without Sasori lecturing him about screwing something up or creating too much of a ruckus when they were trying to kill someone without the whole village finding out the moment it happened by hearing the explosion, it wasn't as fulfilling. Deidara's one screw up was why Sasori usually insisted that he be the one to kill whomever the target was by _quietly_ using poison. Not Deidara, who on his first mission with Akatsuki, blew up the entire building. That was a fluke. He infiltrated Suna just fine without exploding one building, and so he definitely proved he was good at sneaking around. If Sasori would've lived through that, he was sure that the puppet master would've allowed him to be the main assassin once in awhile.

But he didn't. Sasori was dead and now he was stuck with _Tobi_ as his partner. Just great.

So what now?

'_Continue on with the mission, that's what.'_ Deidara answered himself.

But… How?

Deidara had come to the conclusion that they were indeed trapped inside something after several times of walking past the same snake that had bit him earlier that day. It was obvious they were going in a circle. Was it some sort of trick then?

"Do you think it's someone's genjutsu, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi spoke up for the first time in a few minutes.

"Obviously. Un." Deidara snorted and glanced over at his partner for a moment. But... It really wasn't that obvious. Neither of the two Akatsuki had sensed another presence in the forest except themselves. Even with Tobi's stupid games they wouldn't have become distracted enough to not notice someone following them.

Tobi nodded, bringing his hands together. "Kai!"

Both males stiffened slightly at the thick silence that came afterwards. There was no sign to show that the genjutsu had been released, as there usually was.

So that meant it wasn't genjutsu? If it wasn't an illusion, what the hell was it then?

Sighing, the spiky haired Akatsuki allowed his arms to fall back to his sides. "I guess you were wrong, Deidara-senpai." He frowned.

Deidara sent him a sharp glare before the other man straightened and held his hands out in front of his chest, palms facing the blonde. "I-I mean… We… Er… I… Um…" He stopped for a moment, trying to think of the best possible answer that would save him from being bombarded with exploding clay birds. Both of them were now standing still, the Ex-Iwa nin impatiently awaiting his answer.

"I don't think it's genjutsu…?" He offered hesitantly.

Seeing as Deidara stared only a few more moments being moving forward again, Tobi assumed that the blonde had accepted his answer and quickly caught up to him.

"So… If it's not genjutsu… What do you think it is?" Tobi tilted his head to the right slightly.

"How should I know un?" The clay manipulating ninja replied warily, still thinking about how they would get out of this place.

"Dunno. Just thought I'd ask, I guess. I mean you—" Before he could finish, a fist flew into his stomach, the force that came with it causing him to double over. But still, before he knew what was going on, he was swiftly dragged, by the collar of his Akatsuki cloak, behind a tree.

"Deidara-senpai…" He wheezed, still clutching his stomach. He hadn't even said anything to make him angry yet! Or... At least he _thought_ he didn't. Usually his and the blonde's views on insulting or annoying differed greatly. But he had been getting to know the clay manipulator a bit better and knew about the many things that annoyed or insulted him. Apparently Deidara didn't like to be touched, joked with, or talked to a lot. Well, not with him anyways. He had heard that the clay manipulator had gotten pretty attached to Sasori. Sasori probably got to do those things and the puppet master was one of the most anti-social Akatsuki. You know, the kind of person that looks like they'll kill you for getting within ten feet of them? Tobi felt he was a lot nicer than Sasori had seemed to be. Still… Sometimes he got the feeling that Deidara didn't like him. Apparently the blonde had been much more talkative, optimistic, and expressive when Sasori was his partner. What did Sasori have that he didn't? Actually, a lot of things. Strength, an immortal body, cool puppet controlling jutsu, and more, he bet.

Tobi sighed mentally. Unlike Sasori, the spiky haired Akatsuki was threatened, insulted, and beat up daily; not just by enemy ninja either. The most violent death threats usually came from fellow Akatsuki. Deidara beat on him almost every day, and if it wasn't a beating it was usually an explosion or and attempt at suffocation. Yeah, he could definitely tell they had a strong friendship there.

Refocusing his attention back on the world outside his head, he looked up at Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai…" Tobi repeated, confused.

"Shut up. We have company un." Deidara snapped quietly as he looked around the tree that he had hidden both himself and Tobi behind. "They... aren't ninja though un."

"Then why are we hiding?" Tobi asked in a loud whisper. "Can't we just go around them?"

Deidara shook his head, still keeping his eyes on the two figures that were talking out in the middle of the clearing. "You remember that we can't get out of here?" He glanced back at the spiral-masked boy.

"Uh-huh." The spiky haired Akatsuki stood again, one arm still wrapped around his stomach. He still didn't see what this had to do with the blonde punching him in the stomach. That really hurt.

"Well, maybe they're the ones who did it un.. Or they could be stuck here too. Either way, if they know how to get out of this place we can just beat the information out of them. Un." Deidara informed his partner. Tobi really didn't catch on very quickly did he?

"But Deidara-senpai…" Tobi murmured, unsure of the clay manipulator's decision of resorting to violence.

"Tobi, shut up un. Go out there and make yourself useful. Find out if they know anything. I'll see if I can find a way out of this damn forest from the sky un." The blonde hissed impatiently. He didn't have time to sit here and listen to Tobi's complaints today.

"Is it because you aren't good with people?" Tobi inquired curiously. "You know, you'd probably have better luck with them if you didn't always--" He was unable to finish yet again, thanks to his violent blonde 'friend'.

Deidara punched Tobi on top of his head once, pushing the boy downwards. Lowering himself to his partner's level, he brought his face inches away from the spiky-haired Akatsuki's. "My people skills are _great_ for your information un. But I'd like to see you get near my bird without it exploding and killing you, un."

Tobi stumbled backwards a bit. If Deidara kept hitting him like that, he was bound to get a concussion sooner or later. "I… I'll go see if they know anything." He sighed. He had gone half a day without being exploded and he'd like to make it to that other half.

Deidara leapt into a nearby tree and started sprinting away from Tobi. He didn't want those two that his partner was supposed to be gathering information from to know he was there just yet. If Tobi screwed up and they attacked him for any particular reason, it'd be better if he could surprise the attackers. That was, of course, if that moron didn't tell them he hadn't come into the forest alone. And knowing Tobi, he probably would.

Stopping, the blonde dropped from the tree and landed on the ground in a crouching position. This place looked good. He stuck his hand into the pouch of clay at his side; his hand-mouth then tore some of it away from the glob and chewed on it for a few moments, melding his chakra with the clay. Only a few moments later, the glob was spit out and Deidara molded it into the shape of a small bird. As he threw it onto the ground, it grew dramatically in size, at least three times as big as the Ex-Iwa nin.

"Here we go. Un." The blonde murmured to himself while jumping onto the back of the rather large bird as it flapped it wings, lifting itself into the air with Deidara. "Let's find a way out of this damn forest. Un."

_/Back with Tobi/_

"Okay! I should be able to get this done before Deidara-senpai comes back!" Tobi assured himself quietly. _'I should probably watch them a bit first, though… Just to see if they say anything useful without me interfering...' _He then rested his back against the tree he was hiding behind. An attempt to get comfortable.

"Maybe taking that road wasn't such a good idea, Yagami-kun. Perhaps you misinterpreted the directions?" The shorter of the two men questioned. Well, he looked shorter at least. The guy wasn't standing completely upright, his posture being slightly slouched.

"No… I'm positive that was the way to go. I memorized the directions last night." The taller one replied, frowning.

They seemed to be about the same age, eighteen or nineteen at the most. And the way they were talking told Tobi that neither of them knew where they were.

'_I wonder if they walked into that swirly thing too?' _ The spiky haired Akatsuki questioned mentally but immediately redirected his attention back to the men as they started to speak again.

"Well," The slouched man started while directing his gaze up to the sky. "I don't believe this is where you planned on meeting your friend. Is it? I don't know much about where you take women for dates, though."

Raito rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be much of a date with you there with us, Ryuuzaki."

L nodded. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who asked me to come along? Were you not? I guess that really doesn't make it a date. If it was, we would've just tracked you with your cell phone." His dark eyes drifted back to the other man for a moment before they closed completely.

Raito gave no reply, but instead folded his arms thoughtfully. They really shouldn't be talking about dates when they were just swallowed up by some sort of vortex. But that was L for you.

"So do you suppose there are any cities nearby? We could just walk to one then." The high school student questioned exasperatedly. Maybe he really should've brought his Death Note instead of leaving it and Ryuk with Misa… Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk.

Opening his eyes, L brought a finger to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully on its end. "A city…" A minute passed without one word being exchanged between the two, the young detective still thinking deeply, and the high school student waiting patiently. He was obviously used to this type of behavior. "Nope. I don't think there is one near here." L answered finally, nodding as if he had discovered the answer to an extremely difficult question.

"Took long enough!" Tobi exclaimed a bit too loudly. Crap. Did they hear that? He peeked his head out from behind the tree.

Both L and Raito stiffened and turned to look at the noisy stranger who had been spying on them.

'_Who… How long was he standing there for? I can't believe we didn't notice him before…'_ Raito blinked, staring curiously at the masked man.

"May we help you?" L tilted his head to the side a bit, not removing the tip of his right index finger from his mouth.

"I… Um… I… Do… you know where we are?" Tobi was definitely the sneakiest person ever when it came to getting information out of people.

"…No…" Raito replied slowly. "Weren't you spying on us? I'd have thought you'd know that…" This guy didn't seem very bright but he also didn't appear to be very dangerous. That was good.

"Um… Maybe…" The masked Akatsuki replied quietly. "But that doesn't matter." Hand moving under his cloud-decorated cloak, his gloved hand became visible a moment later, this time gripping a recently sharpened kunai.

L straightened and Raito narrowed his eyes at the man. So much for not being dangerous. Now he really did regret leaving the Death Note behind.

"Deidara-senpai told me to get information out of you, even if it meant resorting to force." Tobi informed cheerily. If he did a good job on information gathering, maybe Deidara would appreciate him more! He had wished from the beginning to have a pleasant partnership with Deidara. Not one like with Hidan and Kakuzu. If the blonde and him had had something like that, Tobi would have been dead a long time ago.

"I thought I said that we don't know anything…" Raito replied calmly yet cautiously. They hadn't spent more than ten minutes in the forest and already they were being attacked by some masked psycho. Great.

"People lie." Tobi told them in a rather bland tone, walking towards them.

"Please try to calm down, sir…" L blinked, still chewing on the end of his finger. He didn't actually seem to be threatened at all by the situation.

Tobi, just about to reply, stopped as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Hesitantly turning, he immediately relaxed after seeing Deidara's face. "Deidara-senpai! You're back!" Tobi threw his hands up in the air, almost impaling Deidara with the kunai in his hand.

"Be careful with that. Un." The blonde hissed. "Now let's hurry up and get going… I think I saw a cross road up ahead." He then turned and started walking away, sparing Raito and L only a passing glance. He really didn't care for them anymore. As long as _he_ got out of here, he couldn't care less for those two men. But still… They did look a bit… Strange. They didn't look like they were from any village he had been to before. Ah well. It's not like it mattered. Tobi then followed after him.

Just as the two Akatsuki made it to the edge of the clearing, Deidara froze at the call of 'Thank you miss' from one of the men. The clay manipulator spun around and before anyone knew what was going on, he had wrapped one of his hands around Raito's throat and slammed him against a tree.

"What was that?!" Deidara spat angrily, tightening his grip around the man's neck.

Raito's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, staring back into Deidara's cerulean ones. "Y..You're a guy…" He choked out.

Really, he should be used to this kind of stuff. The other Akatsuki often ridiculed him because of his feminine looks but he definitely would not take it from complete strangers. Homo, gay, someone who only took it up the ass… Those didn't bother him. But he was a MAN, dammit!

"It isn't his fault." L spoke up, not wanting to lose his number one suspect/detective for the Kira case. "From that distance you did look a bit... Feminine."

Deidara dropped Raito and spun around to face L. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Just as he was nearing L, Tobi spoke up. "Yeah! They're right! Deidara-senpai does sort of look like a girl!"

This caused the clay manipulator to completely ignore the two detectives and focus all his attention on his masked partner. He then pulled a pre-made clay bird from the pouch on his left side, and chucked it at Tobi.

Letting out a soft whimper as the bird bounced off his head, the spiky haired Akatsuki found himself unable to get away from the bird fast enough. The bird exploded a few moments later. Along with much rock and other debris, Tobi was blown twenty feet away from the spot he had been previously standing in.

Now both L and Raito stood, frozen.

'_D-Did that guy just blow that other guy up? No… There'd be more blood. Plus a guy like him probably doesn't miss a lot. But still… Who are these people? They're dressed in the same outfit so that probably means they work together… The way they act it's like they're a couple of mercenaries.' _Raito watched silently as Tobi pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over towards Deidara. _'That blonde guy would've killed me if L hadn't stepped in… But then again, that person in the mask probably would've killed both L and me if the guy with the explosives hadn't stepped in. Both were really close calls… That's something I can't risk happening again. I can't die here… I have to go on and rule over the new world. And L… I'll be the one to kill L. Wait. What if there are more people like these guys somewhere in this forest? We'll definitely be killed then. Unless… Unless we go along with these people.' _

Glancing over at L, who seemed to be deeply fascinated with the two shinobi and their violent tactics, Raito poked the other man in the shoulder softly to get his attention.

"That guy… The blonde one… He said that he saw a road up ahead." The high school student informed quietly. Being shinobi, Deidara and Tobi, (well, Deidara at least), would usually have heard everything the two detectives were conversing about. Usually. But at the moment Deidara was busy scolding and beating Tobi for the earlier insult, and Tobi himself was trying desperately to calm the blonde down with his frantic apologies.

L nodded, not taking his eyes off the two Akatsuki. "I suppose… If they were to become a bit more… stable… Traveling with them would probably be the safest course of action. Once we get out of this place I'm ninety-two percent sure they'll go their own way." L, spending much time with the few investigators he had, had taken the time to analyze all their ways of thinking. And Raito's, being extremely similar to his own, was not all that hard to figure out. Most of the time, anyways.

"Excuse me…" Raito interrupted the two shinobi's 'argument'.

"What do you want now un?" Deidara hissed. Though he still didn't look away from Tobi as he viciously beat the poor man in the head repeatedly. The spiky haired Akatsuki had taken to covering his head with his arms in a pathetic attempt to ward off the Ex-Iwa nin's fierce blows.

"We were wondering if it would be alright if we stayed in your company a bit longer… Just until we get out of this place at least." The high school student ventured cautiously, wincing as Deidara struck his partner in the head one last time before turning to the detectives.

This caused a sadistic smirk to form on the blonde's feminine looking face. "So basically… You want protection un?" This was a bit unusual. Practically everyone knew who the Akatsuki were and those who did… Even those who didn't definitely did not just go up to them and ask for protection. Especially not after insulting Deidara who did not let those kinds of things slide very easily. It was a sure fire way to get you killed.

"You mentioned earlier you had found a way out of this forest. It wouldn't hurt showing us the path too, would it?" Raito replied calmly.

"Of course not!" Tobi answered before Deidara could even open his mouth. "It shouldn't be that much trouble… Right Deidara-senpai?"

The clay manipulator shot him a hard glare. "We don't have time to be dragging pedestrians around with us un. We need to get out of here and complete the mission as soon as possible. They'll just slow us down un."

"But we can't just leave them here! They need our help Deidara-senpai…" Tobi pleaded, puppy dog eyes and all. Half of his effort was put into wanting to help the strangers out while the other half just wanted something to distract Deidara so he would calm down for awhile and allow the spiky haired Akatsuki the recover from the concussion he had probably acquired through the harsh beatings.

Raito couldn't stop an exasperated sigh from passing his lips. _'Wasn't that guy… The one who threatened us with that knife only a bit ago? And now he's trying to persuade that other guy into letting us come…? I wonder if these mood swings happen very often…'_

The Ex-Iwa nin merely rolled his eyes and turned, starting off towards the are where he had seen the cross road. "Do what you like with them un. But keep in mind that I won't be the one helping you defend them if something comes out and attacks you un." Tobi could die for all he cared. All that was important was the ring he was wearing. Once he got that, he could leave the corpse to rot. No… Zetsu would probably want to eat it. How troublesome. Having to drag Tobi's bloody body all the way back to the hideout just to feed some schizophrenic cannibal…

"Thank you…" Raito bowed his head, following after the two shinobi. He looked back and saw L right behind him.

"Yes…" The insomnia-inflicted detective replied a bit after the other man.

Tobi slowed his pace to fall into step with Raito.

"So… Did you come through a swirly thing, too?" The masked ninja questioned curiously.

Raito nodded. "Yes. I presume you did as well?"

"Yup!" Tobi chirped happily. "Was yours a pretty blue color? Or a different one? My favorite color is yellow! What's yours?"

L leaned forward slightly as to see around Raito and stare at the spiky haired Akatsuki. "Are you, by any chance, schizophrenic?" He blinked.

Raito sent him a disapproving glance before turning back to Tobi. "Please excuse my friend… He doesn't talk to people very much, hence his manners."

L blinked innocently, still staring at the Akatsuki.

Tobi thought for a moment, looking up at the sky. "I don't believe I am. Oh! Hidan said Zetsu-san was, though. Yeah… Wait. Does schizo whatever mean that you eat people?" The boy paused, thinking for a moment. "No.. Wait… That cannibalism… But Zetsu-san is one of those, too…" His voice trailed off.

Raito stared for a bit before shaking his head. "Schizophrenia is a mental disorder. Like—"

"Oh! Like Senpai?" The masked ninja inquired rather loudly. A rock was then chucked at him, flying into his stomach. "Ouch. Senpai… I didn't mean it in a bad way…" He whined, holding his now throbbing abdomen.

"Schizophrenia is when you have multiple personalities un. Like Zetsu. He's talks to them un." Deidara shot, annoyed already with Tobi.

"So… I'm not schizo—"

"No. You're not un. You're just autistic un." The blonde sighed heavily, not even looking back once at the group behind him. "Whatever. We're here un." He stopped abruptly as he stared at the cross road before them. I was… Strange. On one of the other areas it was mountains, some plains, another a desert, and another a beach. Weird. Oh well. They were there for the desert anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Let's go Tobi, un. They can take care of themselves from here un."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru, Axel, Rin, and Jaken will be played by my friend Hannah.

---

A fair-skinned dog demon with long silver hair walked down the forest path. His long hair ended about half-way down past his knees, and his face lacked all emotion. Though he was handsome, there were markings on his face. He had magenta stripes on his cheeks that matched the ones on his arm, red eyelids, and a blue crescent moon that faced his left on his forehead. His kimono was very warm-looking, and had little red hexagons that had small flowers in the middle all over it. His armor was rather elaborate and he had billowing white fur curled over his shoulder. Sharp claws adorned his right hand, and if he were to fight you, it was likely that he would use them if you were not deemed worthy to face his sword. They seeped poison when ever he wished, and the poison was very potent, strong enough to kill even the strongest demons. On this point, the poison had little or no effect on him, the Lord of the Western Lands. At his waist were two demonic swords: Tokijin and Tenseiga. Though they were both demonic, they had very different powers. The Tokijin was an evil demonic sword that could cause an injury at even the slightest touch, and the Tenseiga was a healing sword forged from his father's fang. On that fact, this lord never was happy to have a sword that he couldn't use, and the only reason that he kept it was because it was left to him by his father, and it went well with his outfit. And even though he could now use it, he still wasn't happy with it. The only use he saw for it was to bring back one of his companions if they were to ever be killed. In fact, he had already used it on both of them! He was always on the lookout for danger, because of the young human girl he had with him. He was always trying not to do something that would make him look silly, ridiculous, or would hurt his pride or reputation. Of course, as long as word didn't spread to every demon in Japan that he had revived and was now traveling with a little girl, that part of his reputation was ok. But it was still clear that having the child kidnapped hurt his pride a great deal, judging by how he would stop talking to his minion and friend that was supposed to guard her. It was on this note that he was traveling now. He wished to find who it was that had kidnapped her and kill him. Though she was safe, he would not forgive anyone who had harmed her or put her in harm, including himself, which was why he tended to try and keep her away from his fights with his younger brother, a mere half-demon, and from all other battles he faces. He paused and sniffed the air. Naraku. And……… That little trouble maker, Kohaku. Though he wanted too, he didn't growl with anger. He would keep his cool until Naraku was either right in front of him or dead. He paused again and listened to what his servant was saying to the child, while his left sleeve, which had no arm, blew in the wind.

"Why?! Don't you know anything?! We are going back to Mt. Hakurei 's crater because there may be a clue to where Naraku is now! Don't be a fool!" The little green demon ran strait into his master's leg… again. He looked up with a small whimper and saw that he was the recipient of a hard glare. There was a sharp pain in his face and he fell on the ground. "Oops." He had angered his master, who was indeed protective of the child, and wouldn't allow her to be called a fool. After all, she was just a human child. "At least it wasn't as hard as before…" The imp thought of the many times he had been hit by his master. The hardest time he could think of was when he was describing his personality to the child. She didn't seem to care about this though, and had simply continued to follow. He really did wish she would leave, but his master always guarded her. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his brown kimono, and grabbed the Staff of Two Heads. He slowly followed, watching as the child ran ahead of them again. His master was usually the one who lead, but he let the child run ahead now and then.

"Hahaha!" The little girl ran ahead of the others. Her kimono was checkered orange and white and her long black hair had a small pigtail tied in it. She laughed happily as she ran and jumped around. Despite her carefree attitude, she was still sad inside. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama! I can see it!" She called back. Before she had met Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, she had been mute. She had found a badly injured Sesshoumaru and nursed him back to health, much against his wishes. After she had been killed by wolves, he had then saved her. Her name was Rin, and she was always with the two demons. The odd thing with her was, Sesshoumaru didn't care if she didn't answer some of his questions, though she normally did. He could tell there were some things that she didn't want to talk about, such as her life in the village she was from, and her family. Once he had asked her about Kohaku after she came out of the sacred barrier around Mt. Hakurei . She hadn't wanted to answer, but she did. She had later watched Jaken get slapped by Sesshoumaru for mentioning his nose, something that was already obvious because he always lead them by scent. As they walked, the sky turned black and they found themselves in a desert, instead of the forest they had been in. A path was nowhere in sight, and a forest, some mountains, and a beach could be seen on three sides. The fourth was nothingness.

A snore. A loud snore. Axel had been here more than long enough to have a bad headache. And also long enough to need to sleep. He sighed, lying on the sand. It wasn't nearly so windy that he needed to stay keep moving… but he had a feeling. He slowly woke up, to find someone with silver hair's foot landing on him. 'Great way to wake up,' thought the nobody, 'Not that I should complain, not existing and all…' Nobodies don't exist. They are the soul and body left behind when a strong-willed person, or rather being, was turned into a heartless. He sat up. Alive? But… how? Had Sora won the battle against Xemnes? Two more people ran over his foot, but they weren't as heavy as the first person. How could a human weigh so much anyway? He decided to fight this person, as it would give him something to do. It was almost certain that he would regret this. Almost. He was safe as long as the other two weren't in his way.

'…?' Sesshoumaru felt something under his foot. He looked behind him at Axel. A weird outfit, but not as weird as some. And for certain it was better than his younger brother's. Rin paused too. "Were do you think we are Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin was confused as to what was going on. That made her talk a little less. Jaken decided not to complain; getting punched once was enough. Sesshoumaru's hand moved to his sword as he said, "Jaken, take Rin and hide." Not an unusual request. If a fight was coming, the demon lord would want them out of his way. He drew the Tokijin, his weapon of choice.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" responded Axel.

"Humph."

"Come on, you could at least state your name too. After all, it's rude to ask someone else their name without giving yours first!"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. You will regret hearing my name."

Sesshoumaru's first action was charging Axel, not easy in the sand. Axel's own action was to summon his weapons and charge at Sesshoumaru too, calling, "Burn, Fire, Burn!" A wall of flames rose behind him. Sesshoumaru grunted, jumping out of the way. 'The fool must have a death wish.' Thought the lord, eyes narrowed. He swung his sword at Axel, missing when the nobody slipped into a black portal, and reappeared behind him. But Axel was finally hit when Sesshoumaru moved his sword behind him. He caught Axel, but it wasn't anywhere near a mortal injury.

"You can do it, Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" Jaken called out.

"You're doing great, Milord!!" Rin also called.

"Shut up." Also a normal response, not that Axel would know.

"Wow, you sure don't act as if you like your friends… Especially that little girl…" Axel was foolish enough to say this, and that wasn't good. You think he would have learned to be careful with his words after that time with Larxane.

//flashback//

"Really Larxane, do you think it's necessary to beat him up that much?" Axel nodded his head at Roxas, who had poked Larxane, something she hated. He was friends with Roxas, and had tried to be the one that got beaten up, but failed.

"No. It's just more fun this way."

"……You're crazy."

"Oh, Axel…."

Following that Axel too had been beaten to a pulp by the only female member of the Castle Oblivion branch of the XIII Order. Actually, the only female member of the entire Order. Larxane had walked away without a scratch, leaving the two friends and XIII Order members lying on the ground.

//end flashback//

That was bad, very bad. And Larxane wasn't even a demon lord. She was deranged, fight-loving number XII. Axel was number VIII, and Roxas XIII.

Sesshoumaru kicked Axel. He kicked Axel hard. Axel jumped back.

"What was that for?!?!"

"……"

"Say something!"

"Annoying idiotic pest."

"EH?! You have the guts to say that to my face?!"

"Shut up."

Rin was by now singing a little song, having lost interest in the fight. Jaken was simply cheering on Sesshoumaru. And he was being punched. Again.

"Behold. Dragon Strike!"

Sesshoumaru used his death blow, but Axel escaped at the last moment. Sesshoumaru himself wasn't aware of this, as Axel had mover down wind. Far down wind. Sesshoumaru was picking up the scent of a forest by now, and was walking away, Rin and Jaken following.

"Lets play tongue twisters!"

"No, Rin! Not again!"

"Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Gold Jaken! Now you!"

"I said no!!"

"But you said that you would play!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Jaken?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Shut up and play."

"Yes milord."

And the three continued on, Axel following at a safe distance.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- dsfkjgh I forgot to add a disclaimer on the other two.

xD

Disclaimer: Alright, none of my friends or myself own any of these characters.

Also, this was written by my friend Kendall. She decided to be a lazy ass for the past month and gave us this chapter which is only three pages in word when I told her the minimum of FIVE.

So Kendall, if you're reading this now, remember that next time you write a chapter, get it in before/on the due date (not three weeks later) and take the time to write the correct amount of pages.

D 

---

"Kaoru, why did we have to leave Haruhi behind?" Wined Tamaki. God does he always whine like this? Kaoru was sick of hearing the Lord saying this over and over again. What is his problem? Does he always have to have Haruhi with him? He is a idiot if you ask me, but Hell what can we do kill him? I think not Lady wouldn't be happy with us if we did that. Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, "He is an idiot? No more like an ignorant pig that has a yearning for just Haruhi god why is he so incompliant?" Hikaru yelled out to Tamaki, "Lord Watch out a big is about to poop on you…Opps sorry I didn't mean to warn you so late." Both of the twins were snickering.

Kaoru is a twin of Hikaru. They both have Bright-ish orange hair. Cut very short just above his ear, kind of spiky in the back. With very gentle brown eyes that are dazed by long eye lashes. He puts eye drops in his eyes to make them water. No wonder he is a women's man. He always wears the same clothes as his brother because they are the uniform for the school as you could of guessed by now. Maybe, you never heard of Ouran High School. Well it has a host club filled with seven darling or hot guys as people say. The head one is Tamaki, his dog (A girl) is Haruhi who has to dress as a boy. Tamaki always dreams of seeing Haruhi coming after him or being his one and only girl who has to love when times get rough. Maybe, even for a little more.

Hikaru is the same as Kaoru as you can say, but he makes up all the games that they play. Hey it isn't his fault he feels left out so much. Kaoru, Haruhi, and he always hang out more than they do with the host club because they are in the same class.

Now Tamaki is a big difference you can say. He has Blond school boy style or now in days we call them skater boy looks. He is gorgeous you can say. NOO! I rephrase that he is a god. Though, he is very childish as you can see. He still sleeps with his teddy bear which is adorable, but he is always whining or doing his puppy dog face. God it is so annoying, especially when he has the ball he plays with. Mhm and he wear's the same as Kaoru and Hikaru wear during school sense it is the school uniform really. Bright blue coat with a white long sleeve shirt. White pants that Fit his every curve from the butt to the ankles.

Well, anyway, they were in the woods heading up to a spa where only guys could go. Well, not really Haruhi just couldn't afford it. Damn, I am so jealous how they made me go with the stupid twins. OH well, no choice really. I should enjoy it while I can.

Any who, All three of them were walking up the path of the broken torn road with pieces of it missing and rocks going every where wind making the sand fly into your face. Oh it was horrible, Tamaki fell down a few times. Only a few! As you can guess the Hitaiichin brothers. Now the Hitaiichin twins were tormenting Tamaki, "Tamaki think about how much of a bad person you are leaving Haruhi Fujioka alone with Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey) and Takashi Morinozuka (Mori). Maybe Fajioka will fall in love with Mori or even Kyoya." Then all a sudden a stronger wind came in and started getting rough. Trees where falling everywhere so they ran and hid in the nearest den or cave in which they could find and before they knew it they weren't in Japan anymore. They were in a forest with hot air all around them very mild they were sweating so very bad already and they just got there.

Was it hours, days, weeks, or even months that they had been there? They were lost maybe they just hit their heads on something and got a very bad concussion.

"Fakir, I really want to save Mytho though no matter the cost!" Ahiru yelled.

"Ahiru, I want to, too! But if you are in danger than I can't allow you to do it no matter how much you refuse to do as I say. Yes, I know I will not be able to help much, but I am trying!" Fakir yelled back to Ahiru.

Ah, Fakir a true Prince who is an excellent ballet dancer. Has a big dream to protect Mytho and Ahiru with all that he has. No matter he will always be close to both of them. Fakir had long brown hair that is like a warrior of the hold days have that go down there backs and are in ponytails. Beautiful blue eyes that match those of Ahiru. If he could he would choose to dance with Ahiru any day. In his tight white shirt that dancers now 'en days wear. With white ballet pants, though, he does sometimes wear black pants. He is a warrior who will protect those who he comes to love no matter the cost. He does not let anything go to waist unless it is himself in which is quiet easy for him. He is an ancient swordsman from a story who was supposed to die until Ahiru intervened and saved him from the knight who was supposed to kill him, but he will never die if he can help it.

Ahiru is a girl who has orange hair that glitters in the sunlight when it reflects off of it. She always is wearing green shorts with a white top or is in her tutu practicing Ballet like the rest of her class. She is always wearing a necklace that holds the last piece of Mythos's heart, but if she returns it to him she will turn back into a duck. Which she doesn't want to do now that she knows how helpful she is when she turns into princess tutu who can do any ballet dance with or without a partner. Yellow butterfly wings coming out of the tutu she wears. With the little orange crown on the top of her head. She loves Fakir, but won't tell him sense it seems very odd to her in many ways, yet, she knows that she does and if she tells him then he might refuse her and break her heart, but in the end she knows she will be with him sense the two of them are destined to be together for a long time protecting each other and the one's who they came to love and do love from the hardness of all that happens.

"Fakir, I am going to help fight no matter how much you want me not to, you know that you can't stop me from doing it." Ahiru said in a whining voice.

"Fine, I can't stop you, just don't get hurt or I will never forgive you, Plus, I won't help you at all." Fakir said this in a angrily voice, but then it struck him very hard like getting hit with a yard stick. They were fighting so much they weren't watching were they were going and Ahiru fell down and disappeared and made Fakir uncomfortable so he yelled, "Ahiru! Where are you? I didn't mean what I said!!!!!!!!"

"Fakir, I fell down this hole and I can't get out of it! Don't come down." Ahiru yelled, it sounded like she was hurt Fakir Thought.

"I am coming down wither you like it or not." Fakir jumped down the hole and say Ahiru sitting down on the earth floor wincing in pain sense she hurt her leg. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." She got up, "I don't know where we are, but I hear people's voices yelling." Ahiru hurried off towards the noise and she gasped when she saw a lot of people relaxing, fighting, and joking around.

Fakir stepped out from underneath the tree and said, "Eh, Excuse me Ma'am and Sir's might you be able to tell me where we might perhaps be?" He said it in a nice voice. God he hated this place already.

Tamaki heard voices maybe it was just the twins, but it couldn't be! So he ran off with the twins following then saw tons of strange looking people. All three of them hid in the nearest bush waiting to see if it was okay to come out.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A.N-

Yosh. Thank you for reading and remember to review. I received one and almost exploded with happiness.

xD

But remember, if you wish to criticize, do it nicely. kthnx.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.-

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Whoever made them does.

nn;;

Sesshoumaru approached the crossroad. He was unaware of Axel following somewhere behind him in the desert, as that was down wind and he was set on getting to the forest. Rin was humming as she walked and Jaken was obeying the command to 'shut up' that he had be given. As they reached it, Sesshoumaru, and Axel, noted that there was a mountain on one side, a beach on another, their desert, and the forest ahead.

"Look! Sesshoumaru-sama! This is a strange crossroad, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

"Rin, be quiet! Sesshoumaru-sama will get angry!"

"No he won't, Jaken-sama!"

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed. First a desert, and now this. And who was that on the forest side? Axel wasn't able to see anything through the hard mist that surrounded the crossroad, but he didn't have a demon's eyes. Sesshoumaru concentrated on the spot some more, then they moved closer. He could now clearly see Deidara and Tobi. He didn't even bother noticing the others.

Deidara froze suddenly, sensing the group that was on one of the other sides of the crossroad. Great. More people. Hopefully they weren't like these guys. Even if they were... he could just ignore the other group all together. No need to go get mixed up with even more people. They just needed to complete the mission, nothing else. But of course this plan was ruined by Tobi. Again.

"Hi people!! Senpai! Look! More people are over there!" The masked nin flailed his arms, trying to get the attention of the other group.

"Stupid! Shut up! Un!" The blonde hissed.

Raito poked L in the shoulder. "What should we do now? Leave?" That might not be the smartest choice the two could pick from, though. They could easily lose their way and die in one of the many areas around the crossroad. Or be killed if they came upon more people like Deidara and Tobi.

L tilted his head to the side. "Is it even possible to have this many landscapes in one area at the same time?"

Raito blinked. He hadn't thought of that. And that was probably because it wasn't even relevant to the situation at hand. "Apparently... Where ever we are... It is." He replied slowly.

"Hm." Was L's soft reply before glancing over at Deidara who, instead of beating Tobi like he had done earlier, was now chastising the boy on proper Akatsuki etiquette. Whatever that was.

"You don't just go up and yell at people un. That's what'll get you killed." Deidara finally finished his lecture.

"Oh, senpai! I didn't know you cared!" Tobi squealed childishly as he wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Don't touch me un!" The clay manipulator shot, attempting to tear Tobi off his torso.

Tobi soon let go.

"I didn't mean to challenge your masculinity, if that's what you're getting at." The spiky haired Akatsuki informed consolingly.

"W-What? My..."

"Because you're very manly if you ask me."

"..."

"I would definitely have a crush on you if I went that way."

"Tobi..."

"Deidara-senpai has nice hair, too."

"Tobi. Shut up. Un."

"What shampoo do you use?"

Deidara almost slapped himself in the forehead. Damn it. Why was he always the one to get stuck with the idiots?

"Um... Sorry to interrupt... But I think they're staring at you." Raito pointed out hesitantly. Last time he spoke to Deidara, he nearly got his windpipe crushed.

"Probably because you yelled at them, un!" The blonde slapped Tobi in the back of the head.

"T-Tobi didn't mean to offend them!" He turned and waved over at the group. "Tobi comes in peace!"

Yeah. They were definitely screwed.

Sesshoumaru listened to what to him sounded pointless, Tobi's annoying shouts.

"Shut up."

His most common response. Sometimes he wouldn't even dignify something like that with a response, but apparently Rin was rubbing off on him. He was talking a bit more than he used to.

"Do you know them, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Jaken, breaking the 'shut up' rule. Even suggesting that Sesshoumaru should know these people was enough to cause Sesshoumaru to once again pound on his annoying companion. Because of this, Axel laughed, and Sesshoumaru finally noticed him.

"Aren't you dead yet? You idiotic pest."

"Aren't you done being so stuck up?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, come on!!"

Rin had decided to cross over to the Forest area, and was jumping up and down.

"Jaken-sama, you come over here too!!"

"Rin! Don't order Sesshoumaru-sama around! And get back over here!!"

Sesshoumaru at that point decided to join Rin, and purposely stepped on Jaken on his way. Jaken popped up again after this and immediately ran to join them.

"Wait for me!!"

"Hurry, Jaken-sama!!"

Axel sighed and stepped into another black portal, appearing behind the others.

"Look at all these people, senpai!" Tobi squealed joyfully and spun around on one foot. As you might've guessed, the masked nin /loved/ people. He loved talking to them, making them laugh, doing absolutely /anything/ with them. ((AN- Not that way you perverts. Dx ))

"Un..." Deidara grumbled, bringing a hand to his forehead. Why did he have to get stuck with that idiot as a partner again? Zetsu didn't have a partner, and Tobi had followed the plant man around for a while before he had been permitted to join the Akatsuki. It was probably because poor Zetsu was sick of him, too.

Raito and L watched silently as the other group appeared around them. These guys... didn't look like they came from the city either. That or they might just have decided to dress up in those weird, old outfits and meet here for some sort of convention. That might be considered normal... For some people.

"Moron! Now even more people are here un!" Deidara hissed and slapped Tobi in the back of the head.

"Ouch" The spiky haired Akatsuki whined and rubbed the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru watched Tobi a few minutes, and then looked at Deidara. He looked like a girl, but he smelled male. Yeah, he was male. Weird like that member of the Band of Seven by the look of it, but a man. He then turned to Tobi. He couldn't help punching the one who was now annoying him more than Jaken or Axel, and he told him to shut up again.

"Ouch." Tobi blinked and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

He then screamed.

LOUD.

"Deidara-senpaiIdon'tlikeclowns!!" His words melded together and he spoke quickly and shakily before diving behind the blonde. Deidara couldn't help the anime style sweat drop that slid down the side of his head. He also couldn't help but notice the lord's rather powerful blood lust that he was giving off. If Tobi got Deidara killed, he'd come back to life and haunt the spiky haired Akatsuki until he died or committed suicide.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What's a clown?" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. She was very confused. Who wouldn't be if they were from the Feudal Era? They didn't have clowns. For a moment Sesshoumaru shook his head at Rin, but then, as if he had just figured out what he was doing, he straitened up. He wasn't some lowly Idiot like InuYasha and this... Axel. He was a demon lord, and a powerful one. He glanced at Jaken again, trying to see what he was up to, talking with Raito.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the most powerful demon of all. And I have been traveling with him for centuries."

Raito blinked. "Does that mean you're a demon as well?" college student inquired while staring down at the toad like creature. This really was a strange day.

"Of course! I am the loyal servant of Sesshoumaru-sama! And Rin's protector-" Upon adding Rin to this he paused, turning to see a glaring Sesshoumaru. He was punched once more, and left on the ground to recover while Sesshoumaru returned to the two ninja and Rin.

"Uh... M-Mr. Clown? T-Tobi didn't mean to offend you earlier... Tobi's sorry..." The masked nin stammered nervously as he continued to hold onto Deidara.

Deidara glared back at Tobi. "Let go of me, shit face! Un!" He then grabbed his partner's arms and attempted to pry him off yet again. Jeez. This was tiring.

"Shut up. I'm not a clown. I'm a demon." Sesshoumaru, deciding that force wasn't needed and that Rin didn't need to see more violence, explained, still listening to the bragging Jaken. What an Idiot.

"Y-You're not a clown?" Tobi straightened. "Okie-dokie then!" And then, almost in the blink of an eye, the spiky haired Akatsuki was standing right next to Sesshoumaru, petting his hair. "Your hair is just as nice as senpai's! Tobi wants to use the same shampoo as you guys.." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Moron. Un." Deidara sighed and shook his head.

"Stop petting me!" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to kill Tobi here and now. But Rin was here and he was pretty sure that at least one of these guys was a good fighter. Jaken looked up, now recovered from being punched, "Gah! Don't pet Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken warned. Sesshoumaru did have soft hair. After all, it was his fur that became his hair, even if the fluffier fur stayed the same. Sesshoumaru decided to just punch Tobi. He did.

"Ouch." Was Tobi's curt reply. A few seconds later he stopped petting Sesshoumaru. At least he wasn't being exploded now. Being punched was much better.

"Ohohohohohoh! Are you an elf? Because you have pointy ears and Tobi heard that elves have pointy ears! Do you have cool elf powers? I wish I had elf powers!" The spiky haired Akatsuki squealed and spun around on one foot again.

"..." Sesshoumaru was really working hard at not punching this brat. He looked down at Jaken. He would have Jaken deal with this. Jaken was good at one thing, and that was distracting people. As Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken over to Tobi, he paused again, this time to glare at Axel again. He walked over to a tree near Raito and leaned against it. Nothing to do right now, might as well listen to Axel's conversation.

L turned as Axel appeared behind him. The guy wore something similar to Deidara and Tobi but... It was slightly different, (lacking the clouds), so that meant he probably wasn't with the other two. It was then that it dawned on him that the guy had appeared out of some weird, black portal. Hn. Didn't he just add to the bunch. A masked, schizophrenic psycho, some moody guy with control over explosives, and now this guy. His hair was so red it could've been mistaken for being on fire... Plus he could make portals to go in and out of as he pleased. He must be dreaming, right?

"That's an interesting trick you have there." L mused as he eyed Axel.

"Thanks...?" Axel looked over L. Not the person that he would normally talk to. But he was better than that Feudal Demon Lord that kept punching the toad thing.

"Do you use that to get around on a daily basis? I've yet to see someone else that has the ability to teleport like that. It's rather intriguing." L tilted his head to the side and finally made eye contact with Axel. Interesting man.

"Um... All of the members of the XII Order get around that way. Its called walking through the hallways of darkness." Axel said, suddenly confused. Now he wasn't being attacked.

"I see. Are these members somewhere around here at the moment?" L chewed on the tip of his left index finger, out of habit.

"Nah, most of them are dead. I don't feel sorry for any of them either. 'Cept Roxas... but he's not really dead..." Axel answered, no longer caring.

"Well, that's rather sadistic of you, isn't it?" L blinked, only averting Axel's gaze once as he turned to see Sesshoumaru beat Jaken on the head. He then turned back to the Organization member. "I believe we're all stuck here, then. I've yet to see any signs of a city or a way out of any of these places." He sighed in a slightly exasperated tone. Raito and him should really be getting back to the task force for the Kira case. But what could happen? Really? Worse case scenario was that they put Matsuda in charge.

//Back with Jaken and Deidara//

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not an elf. He is the most powerful demon of all." Jaken told Tobi. Jaken always got shoved around, but at least not by everyone.

"... Is he /part/ elf?" Tobi inquired, confused. "Or part clown?! Clowns wear make up like that and they come and steal your soul! Like the puppets! Have you ever seen Smile Time? It's about these puppets who come on T.V. and suck the life out of anyone who watches! Oh. My. god. Is he a puppet clown? He forced you to deny it, hasn't he? Hasn't he?!" The spiky haired Akatsuki was now on he knees, holding Jaken by the neck of his shirt and shaking him violently.

Raito stared blankly over at Tobi who was currently shaking the life out of Jaken. "Somehow I highly doubt anyone here knows where we are." He murmured to L who seemed to be spacing out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not part elf!! And as for part clown, whatever that is, he isn't that either!! And he isn't wearing make-up! Not as far as I know!! And what's a tv?" Jaken shouted all but the tv part while being shaken. The tv part he looked at Rin. She was the human in their little group. Rin shrugged a bit and looked away.

Tobi stopped shaking him. "Um… a T.V. is this box that you can watch different things in. Like... Have you ever seen people looking into crystal balls and then you can see the people walking around? It's something like that." He paused and dropped Jaken before walking over to Rin and Deidara.

"Miss, do you know where we are?" Rin was talking to Deidara. It was a bad idea, on her part, but she had no way to know that. Sesshoumaru could sense the building pressure.

Deidara twitched. He wasn't a horrible person, even if he was included in a group of mass murdering missing nin. He wouldn't hurt the girl for her mistake... Not like he did Tobi. Tobi was different. "No. Un." He replied in an extremely bland tone, eying the small girl for a moment, arms crossed.

Rin blinked, standing silent for a moment as she sensed the cold vibes she was getting from Deidara. Then she got an idea. Flowers! Who didn't like flowers? "Do you like flowers mister? I like flowers! They are so pretty! Sesshoumaru-sama won't tell me if he likes flowers and Jaken-sama just tells me to shut up." Rin said all of that in one breath.

Deidara grinned. "My favorites are the yellow ones. Un." Yes. The blond /loved/ flowers. He had loved them even more, though, when he stopped to pick them with Sasori. The puppet master never seemed to appreciate his love of them and never accepted them when Deidara offered to give him some, but it was still fun. He had even picked some for the whole Akatsuki once, no matter how strange that seemed.

But that was before Sasori died. Before he had received Tobi as a partner. Now he did /not/ stop to pick flowers if they passed a field. He did not share his knowledge and love of all the adorable little fluffy animals that lived in the forests. He did not skip around the headquarters, humming and giving gifts to the other members on holidays and their birthdays. That was Tobi. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, Tobi was almost exactly like him when he was the newbie with Sasori as his partner. When he was the one being threatened everyday for being annoying. When he was with his Danna...

A sudden wave of depression slammed into him and his grin disappeared.

"Are you ok, Mister? You look sad." Rin said.

Deidara smiled sadly. "Yeah. Peachy un."

"I get sad sometimes too. Bandits killed my parents and brother..." Rin's turn to looks sad, as she thought back time when she had stopped talking. But then she smiled and said, "But then I met Sesshoumaru-sama and I wasn't alone any more!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open at that moment, and he looked at Rin. Had he really cheered her up that much? He was sure it wasn't him that caused her to start talking again.

"That's so sad! I'm not sure what happened to my family..." Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara. "But now I have my senpai!"

Deidara glared at Tobi, shoved him off and threw an exploding bird at him. And just as it's name states, it exploded a few moments later. "Don't. Touch. Me. Un!" The blonde hissed impatiently, glancing down at Rin. Maybe it wasn't the best time to mention that he had killed his parents and thousands of other civilians in Iwa by an explosion.

"Wow! What was that, Mister?" Rin said, looking at the exploded Tobi. She didn't even seem to notice that it was weird behavior, maybe from watching Sesshoumaru.

Deidara grinned. Not many people actually appreciated his art. Especially not Sasori... Going and saying that permanence was art. His puppets were just tools and things that sat on shelves until they were needed. If ever. Deidara's art, on the other hand, was that of impermanence. The beautiful sight of the explosion taking place, there one minute and gone the next. That was truly a sight to see. Permanence, to Deidara, was ugly.

"It /was/ a clay bird un. I made it with exploding clay." He reached into the pouch on his left side and removed some clay, holding it out for Rin to see.

Tobi stood shakily, wobbling a bit before straightening. He then ran over to Rin and Deidara again. "Senpai can make some really cool sculptures! Like birds and spiders and scorpions--" He cut his words off, noticing the horrified look on the blond's face. Ah damn it. He just /had/ to mention the scorpion, didn't he? "... Tobi's sorry..." He murmured and slouched a bit.

Rin picked up on the fact that Deidara didn't like what Tobi had said, and instead looked at the clay. She didn't touch it, sure that Sesshoumaru would scold her if she did. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Come and see!" Sesshoumaru stopped glaring at Axel, and walked over to the others, shoving the still thinking Jaken out of his way.

Axel looked at L. "Want to hear more about the Order? Or see a cool trick?"

L snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Axel. "Sure." He replied, interested in both those things. He had never seen anyone else like Axel before and the man was... Strange... But interesting. Really, all he had gotten out of his was that he could travel through some darkness hallway and most of his friends were dead. Which was horrible. L couldn't see why Axel didn't seem to care about them. Well... He mentioned a guy named Roxas earlier but that was it. Immediately after thinking that, a question popped into his mind.

"Oh!" L exclaimed quietly, removing the finger from his mouth. "How about your name?" It surely was rude of him to not ask that earlier on. He guessed it was just the fact he was a bit startled by everything that was going on.

Raito stared at L. He, more than anyone, should know the importance of keeping your name a secret. But still. If any of these people turned out to be criminals (like he was sure Deidara and Tobi were) he could easily kill them with the Death Note later on.

"I'm Hideki Ryuuga." L smiled and glanced over to Raito provocatively.

"Oh. I'm Yagami Raito." The high school student bowed slightly.

"I'm Axel. Number VIII. My element is fire." Axel introduced himself. He blinked a few times. Most people he knew didn't go around telling others their names. Well, at least they were polite and gave their names first. Unlike that demon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." L nodded.

"Your element is fire? Are you proposing you're a pyromaniac?" Raito frowned, which earner him a look from L. Who was the social retard now?

"No... I control fire look." Axel opened his hands and two chackrams, metal frisbees, appeared in them with a puff of fire.

"Wow." L bent over to inspect the chackrams in his hands. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to get /that/ close.

Upon hearing Axel's, L's, and Raito's conversation Tobi bowed to both Sesshoumaru and Rin as Raito had done to Axel. "My name is Tobi!" He introduced himself politely.

Deidara blinked and glowered at Tobi. "You just don't go around introducing yourself to strangers, shi--" He stopped himself and looked down at Rin. Unlike Hidan, Deidara usually watched his language around children. "Stupid. Un." He added quickly.

Tobi pointed to the blonde. "And this is Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara punched Tobi on top of the head. "What the he-- What did I just get done telling you un?!" The tongue in his hand quickly wrapped around the clay and pulled it into the mouth in his palm. It was obvious Tobi was going to be exploded again soon.

"I'm Rin!" Rin said looking at Deidara, then Sesshoumaru, who was still looking ready to kill someone.

"Sesshoumaru."

"I'm Jaken! I have been serving under-" Punched on the head again. Sesshoumaru glared at him. Would he really have to get to the point when he had to lecture Jaken on not going around bragging? He wasn't very popular. He was powerful. With enemies.

"It's nice to meet you both; Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama." Tobi was grinning under his bright orange mask, Deidara could tell from his tone.

The blond sighed and said nothing as he allowed to his hand-mouth to chew on the clay some more as to press chakra into it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is the most powerful demon ever!" Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin. He wished she wouldn't brag either, but at least she wasn't bragging about herself. Jaken, on the other hand, did.

Raito sighed. They really weren't getting anywhere. "I don't suppose anyone here knows where we are?" He inquired aloud and glanced around at the people in the area. He was pretty sure all of them hadn't come here merely to talk.

"Cool! My senpai is the best artist ever!" Tobi had to hold himself back from hugging the blonde for what seemed the seventh time in the past five minutes.

Deidara glared at Tobi. That idiot bragging for him was making them both look stupid. He then moved his gaze back over towards Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Mind me asking if you know a way out of here un?" He asked, hearing Raito.

Rin shook her head.

"If we did we would be gone by now fool!" Jaken just had to shout. Sesshoumaru punched him again.

Deidara glared at Jaken. Annoying. He hated that frog thing already.

"Don't call senpai a fool! That's not nice!" Tobi gasped and pointed accusingly over at Jaken.

"eep..." Jaken caught the glare that Deidara was sending him and ducked behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru used the chance to knock Jaken towards Axel.

"Sesshoumaru-sama punishes Jaken-sama again..." Rin was holding some flowers she had picked.

"We have no need to be escaping quickly." Sesshoumaru said, wanting a quick response. Actually, he was kind of glad about having a break, even if there were tons of weirdoes around. At this thought, he used his light whip to knock Axel into the trees by aiming at his charkrams.

L stepped back casually as Axel was knocked into the trees. "Are you alright?" He questioned, a bit surprised by the randomness of that attack. He saw no reason for it to take place.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR DOG-BREATH?!?!" Axel jumped up. He glared at the demon lord, who looked away. Fun was the thought that crossed his mind, but he didn't let that show.

Tobi jumped at the shout and brought his hands up to where his mouth would be if he didn't have the mask on. "Y-You ate a puppy, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He squeaked. The spiky haired Akatsuki loved animals. He especially had a liking for puppies. This news devastated him.

Deidara merely sent him an exasperated stare and shook his head. He really couldn't find anything to say at the moment. Well, anything other than his usual insults or retorts that he gave his partner.

"What do you think I am?" Sesshoumaru inquired, tired of Tobi's stupidity.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would never eat a dog! That would make him a cannibal." Informed Jaken. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, still holding the flowers. Sesshoumaru didn't look happy.

Axel calmed down, seeing that no response was coming.

"Um... Isn't cannibalism when you eat your own species? I mean, he doesn't really look like a dog." Tobi blinked, confused.

"Un." Deidara agreed with Tobi for once. He couldn't help but stare at Sesshoumaru curiously.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if he was." L noted all the strange things that had been happening that day. Demons, people with mouths in their hands, a person who could make weird frisbee things appear in his hands magically... Today really was a strange day.

Raito could only nod solemnly.

Sesshoumaru growled. Enough of this. He changed into a huge dog. Rin grabbed hold of his fluff, as did Jaken, before he stood up though.

"Behold the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is really big, Jaken-sama."

Axel could only stare. So much for the puppy comments.

Deidara blinked and stared up at the rather large dog for a moment before glancing over at Tobi who appeared to be enjoying the whole thing.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru-sama! you really /are/ a puppy!" The masked nin squealed, waving his arms to get his attention. "You're so cute!!"

L gained a rather startled look on his face and stepped back a few feet as not to be squished by the giant dog. "These people... are strange."

Raito blinked and stumbled backwards as well. "These people really do have a violent streak, don't they?"

L cocked his head to the side. "Mhm."

Raito chuckled nervously, he seemed even a bit frightened as he stared up at the giant dog, and looked over at the detective. "I really am starting to wonder if this is a dream or not."

Tamaki poked Kaoru in the shoulder impatiently. "You think they're gone yet."

Hikaru lifted his head out of the bush to find both Ahiru and Fakia staring at him. He lowered his head back out of view and nodded. "I think they've seen us m'lord."

"Why are we even hiding?" Kaoru whispered back, elbowing the blond beside him.

Hikaru did the same. "They'll think we're weird or something."

Tamaki swallowed and nodded. Time to start the show. The high school student jumped from the bush and took long strides over to Ahiru. Her hand in his, he clenched it softly. "Might you know a way out of here, my princess?"

Ahiru blushed and stammered inaudible words/sounds. The guy was /really/ good looking. Who wouldn't react like that?

"No." Fakia replied tonelessly. He didn't find Tamaki amusing at all.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru jumped from the bush a few moments later. "Then I suppose you're lost, too." Hikaru grinned, Kaoru leaning up against him slightly.

Fakia wasn't going to answer, and started to pull Ahiru away by the arm.

"Yes, we are." She huffed and pulled the limb away from the brunette. "This place is /huge/!"

That comment was met by silence.

"Well… It… Uh… Looks huge. I mean, it could be really small or something. I haven't looked from the sky because I bet if you did you'd be able to find your way out pretty quickly. And—" She stopped herself there when she finally noticing confusing and/or boring these other people to death.

That was, of course, until she noticed that their eyes were no longer on her.

All four men were staring, almost horrified, up at the giant dog that had just emerged from the forest.

Ahiru mirrored the looks on their faces. Wide eyes, mouths slightly ajar.

"Wow." Came Kaoru's softly spoken statement. What did they miss?

-END CHAPTER-

A.N.-

Hannah played Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Axel.

I was everyone else.

xD;


End file.
